


their letter

by sweetsindle



Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Beginnings/Memories, Ciel and Sebastian Platonic Week, Dadbastian, Dadbastian Week, Dadbastian Week 2019, Family Feels, Found Family, Oneshot, Other, Sebastian and Ciel write the servants a letter, Tumblr Prompt, not sebaciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴍᴜsᴇs ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ᴀsᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ sᴇʙᴀsᴛɪᴀɴ ᴀsᴋᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴀɪɴ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ.
Relationships: ciel phantomhive & sebastian michaelis
Series: Dadbastian Week 2019 (Tumblr) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	their letter

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of my addition to Dadbastian Week!
> 
> Prompt 4 (Thursday: Beginnings/Memories)

It felt like an eternity ago, ever since Sebastian sent that letter.

Since he and his Master poured all their love, thoughts, and feelings out to the servants that inhabited that old, gloomy manor that held so many generations of the broken Phantomhive line. 

Since everyone got to know what the elusive butler and master pair truly thought about them, and why they loved them. 

Since they asked them all to join as one, becoming a family.

They all still remember it like it was yesterday, all the Phantomhive family members. It was a warm, beautiful sunny day in May, after lunch. They had all returned to their various duties, ready to continue the day...Only to find a little note left, right where they had left off before they headed off to lunch that fateful day. 

Then, they didn't know that their lives were going to change forever, for the best.

Then, they didn't know that the coming days were going to be the best in their lives. 

Then, they didn't know that they would fully come together as a family from that day forward.

It had all started with a simple note, carefully written in Sebastian's neat and curated handwriting, laid out on the kitchen table, a stool out in the garden, a laundry basket, a writing desk, in between the pages of a well-worn book. 

_Dear Bard,_

_Dear Finny,_

_Dear Mey,_

_Dear Tanaka,_

_Dear Snake,_

_The Young Master and I had been talking recently, about everything we all have gone through. About what we all lost, what hurt us, what broke us...And what we gained. What made us whole again. What fixed us...How we realized how we all worked together to, bit by bit...Piece by piece...Help put each other back together, no matter how much time and energy it took us._

_The Young Master thanks you all for making him so happy, these past few years._

_Without you all, I was afraid he'd never be able to smile again._

_It was hard those first few months with him, I doubted that he'd even be able to make it._

_And without him...I wouldn't be able to make it either._

_But he's still here._

_He smiles, now._

_He laughs, too. Gosh, have you ever heard his laugh? His real one? It's like music to my ears...I've never heard him sound so happy before!_

_And because of that, I'm still here._

_I smile, too._

_I laugh._

_You all have no idea how much you all mean to us, and how grateful we are to have you in our lives, and we both hope for many more years together._

_Please, meet us in the garden as soon as you get this letter._

_._

_._

_._

.

_The Young Master and I have much to discuss with you all._


End file.
